


Don't Leave My Side

by cookies_with_despair



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_with_despair/pseuds/cookies_with_despair
Summary: “You seem deep in thought.” A voice softly said above her. Startled, Charlotte craned up her neck. She smiled at the sight of Ange perched up on the roof, the green radioactive light of her C-ball enveloping her, giving her a supernatural aura. Maybe that was one of the reasons she insisted she was from this Black Lizard Planet.In which Princess Charlotte finds herself unable to sleep along with a certain lizard spy.





	Don't Leave My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I love this show and its characters so much ;-; (Hoping so badly to get a S2) Thank you so much for the kudos and comments I received in my previous fic; it means a lot! Here's some fluffy gay spies, enjoy! I apologize if there's any mistakes or weird phrasing; English is not my first language. Thanks for reading!

As the clock approached midnight, a certain blonde Princess found herself unable to sleep. Suffering of insomnia was uncommon for her, since all her royal duties and school responsibilities depleted all her energy and eased her into restful sleep as soon as her head touched her pillow.

 

Her _spy_ activities were a recent added factor that contributed too. Not that she particularly did anything meaningful to tire herself up.

 

That train of thought lead her to Ange. Her childhood friend. Her _first_ friend. Her friend which she got separated and reunited with after ten long years. Ten years in which both carried out reversed roles and succeeded at it. Princess had to held back her overflowing emotions the moment she saw her again back at that royal party.

 

Princess sighed. Back when they were children, swapping clothes and playing pranks on the adults, none of them could have possibly began to conceive their current lives. They may not have been happy, carefree children, but being in each other's company was the closest they ever had to a _childhood_. The shy, cowardly princess fed from the other’s more outgoing? personality, and in turn, gave the pickpocket girl confidence and knowledge. Not to mention food for her ever-empty stomach.

 

She smiled fondly at that. Meeting her was one of her most treasured memories.

 

Her smile did not last long. They were together again, that much was true, but the current circumstances didn't allow for a happy, proper coexistence. The Wall needed to be rid of, she had royal duties to attend to, and Ange spy duties to attend to. They were not children anymore. They were fighting for a change.

 

At least, Princess was. She was not completely sure that Ange shared her ideals, since she closed off her heart and defended herself with lies. However, she believed in her. Believed in the words she told her back ten years ago. Her personality may have drastically changed, but she was not the only one.

 

Princess decided to get up from bed. Her thoughts started to drift and she was sure to get tangled up in more nostalgia and existential crisis if she allowed herself to continue. She turned on the lamp at her bedside and slipped her feet in her comfy, warm slippers. Small luxuries like this always reminded her of her street days, back when she slept on the floor and had to keep her shoes on to maintain her feet warm. Her old self would probably be in shock if she learned she had become a princess.

 

She contemplated her options. She could maybe continue one of the many books she had yet to finish, make herself some tea, continue one of her knittings or study to pass some time and hopefully bring back her sleep. She wished she could take a walk, but first, it was the middle of the night, and second, she would need a bodyguard to accompany her. She was never truly left alone at school, regardless of the time. Sighing, she decided to open her window. Maybe a nice breeze would cool her off.

 

The night was still. An endless, foggy and dark sky received her. She leaned in, wishing she could fly as Ange did with her C-ball. It was selfish of her, but the constant surveillance of her every move and word threatened her sanity. Her spy activities were a gateway of sorts, letting her breathe for a few moments and regain her composure. Not only that, but being with the members of the “Natural History Club” in general was a refreshing change after pretending to be friends with interest-ridden people.

 

“You seem deep in thought.” A voice softly said above her. Startled, Charlotte craned up her neck. She smiled at the sight of Ange perched up on the roof, the green radioactive light of her C-ball enveloping her, giving her a supernatural aura. Maybe that was one of the reasons she insisted she was from this Black Lizard Planet.

 

When she had first said it in front of her with her deadpan voice and flat face, Princess had to bit her lip to held back her laughter.

 

“Would you like to come in?” Princess asked, moving aside. A moment after Ange swiftly slipped through the window and gracefully landed, every move honed to perfection after years of training. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Charlotte?” Princess teased. “You should be sleeping.”

 

“So should you,” Ange replied, leaning on the hilt of the window. “Can't sleep?”

 

“Seems I'm not the only one.” Princess deduced. “Would you like some tea?”

 

“If it's not a bother,” Ange said with a slight smile.

 

They had barely spoken but the few words they exchanged were enough to soothe her, to ground her back to reality and remind her that it was _real_. They've really found each other.

 

She asked the bodyguard stationed outside her room to bring her a teapot, careful not to open her door much. In the meantime, Ange closed the window and sat on the sofa. Princess soon sat right next to her. Ange was still wearing the school uniform.

 

“So,” Princess started. “You couldn't sleep so you decided to visit me. I'm usually asleep at this hour so I guess you were hoping to wake me up and stay awake with you.”

 

“That's—” Ange flushed, struggling to find some sort of excuse. Funny to see the master of lies so easily riled up. “I... I guess I wasn't really thinking. I just came here.”

 

Princess giggled at that, her heart briefly fluttering. “It's all right, Charlotte. I appreciate your company.”

 

Ange smiled back and she wished she could stare at her forever. She wished she could see her smile more often; she wished she could lift some of the burden off her shoulders, but especially, she wished she could get rid of the guilty-ridden look that flashed in her eyes every time they saw each other. No matter how many times Princess said it wasn't her fault, that she embraced being a princess and actually ended up being one in her desperate act, Ange seemed to never be really able to forgive herself.

 

A knock on the door temporarily interrupted them. Soon after they both had a steaming cup of tea in their hands.

 

A comfortable silence enveloped them. Ange was not of many words and Princess didn't feel like forcing small talk into her. It wasn't necessary. They understood each other with few words.

 

Princess cherished moments like these. Usually they were both so busy that they hardly had time to be alone. They knew they needed to fill the missed years between them, but they knew this wasn't the right time to do so yet. It was too painful, too miserable, and what they both needed was just to be near each other for now.

 

* * *

 

They were about to finish their teas when Princess had an idea.

 

“We should go to the roof,” she proposed. “With your C-ball it would be very simple.”

 

Ange blinked a few times at her in confusion. “Sure... But why?” The spy hesitated a bit at her idea.

 

“Why not?” She countered, beaming. “We could bring a blanket so we don't get cold.”

 

Ange seemed ready to protest but Princess’s enthusiasm must had dissolved her resistance. She sighed, putting her cup away. “You can be so spoiled sometimes.”

 

“I am a Princess, after all.” Princess mischievously smiled. “ _Your_ Princess.”

 

Ange just rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, standing up. Princess stood up as well, rummaging through her belongings to find a suitable blanket.

 

She briefly remembered how she felt the first time she had to rummage through Charlotte's belongings, back in the castle. It was so, _so_ painful. Everything was a reminder of her. Anywhere she went, the ghost of her friend followed her. Anyone that she spoke to, whispers of her voice clawed at the back of her mind. Everytime the memory of her friend surfaced it clouded her thoughts and weighed against her chest, making the simple act of breathing a chore. The fact that she had to pretend she was her was _torture._ Every night she cried, wondering if she was even alive. She blamed herself for letting her go that day.

 

Added with the pressure of suddenly becoming a Princess of the Kingdom, she often found herself wondering how long it would take her to snap and break.

 

“Princess?” Ange's voice halted her reminiscence. “Is something wrong?”

 

Princess shook her head, grabbing a red, long blanket that her grandmother—Charlotte's grandmother—gifted her a few years back. “Just remembering something.”

 

Ange’s slight frowning betrayed her curiosity but she remained silent, probably deciding it was best not to pry.

 

Princess felt a somewhat childlike happiness as she approached Ange and wrapped her up with the blanket, as if they were getting ready for a prank instead of simply going to the roof.

 

“What?” Ange seemed to notice this as a smile tugged at her lips.

 

“Nothing.” Princess giggled.

 

The spy fished out her C-ball and opened the window. Then, with a single, fluid motion, she grabbed Princess by the waist and a green light enveloped them, hoisting them up easily as gravity ceased to exist. Princess was not fond of heights but being able to soar through the skies like that replaced her fear with excitement. The fact that Ange was an expert by now with the C-ball and that her hold on her was strong, without a doubt helped her to settle her nerves.

 

It was a short trip since her room already was situated near the roof. Ange soundlessly landed and released her, and Princess had the short impulse to grab her hand and bring her close again, missing her warmth already.

 

Instead, she sat on the floor and Ange quickly followed suit. Princess fixed the blanket over their shoulders and scooted closer, linking her right arm with Ange's left.

 

“This is nice,” Princess said as she looked up to the clouded moon. “It feels like we're the only ones awake right now.”

 

“It does.” Ange agreed.

 

Princess leaned her head into Ange's shoulder. The latter tensed for a few moments but soon relaxed, leaning her head too.

 

“I missed you,” Princess whispered after some minutes passed by. “A lot.”

 

Ange's breathing seemed to falter at her words.

 

“...Me too,” she replied softly. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Stop.” Princess raised her head and stared at Ange's blue eyes, which widened at her sudden intensity. “Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault. None of it.”

 

“But…”

 

“Charlotte.” The blonde’s serious tone left her quiet in an instant. “We had no way of knowing what was about to happen back then. We had no control over it. Besides,” Princess clenched her fists, lowering her gaze, “you were thrust into the belly of the beast. At least I had a roof to shelter me, a bed to go back to every night, and I didn't have to worry about when my next meal was going to be or steal for it. So seeing you carrying the blame alone as if _you_ were the one responsible for everything makes me…mad.”

 

Princess learned through the years to keep her emotions in check, especially the ones not deemed to be princess-like, an example being anger. Just one slip and her life could potentially be over.

 

_Remember to always smile,_ was a teaching drilled into her brain. _Remember to always be polite and pleasant, and nod your head and agree with the beliefs and ideals of the influential people_ . _No questioning allowed._

 

Sometimes she couldn't bear to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks hurt at each rehearsed smile and she had nightmares in which she could not cease to do it. The concept of smiling from the heart eventually seemed to be nothing more than a memory she locked away in a chest with a key long lost.

 

“I...I didn't know,” Ange said. “I thought that...you resented me for the life you were stuck with.” Ange averted her eyes, a pained expression on her face. “Before meeting with you again, I was afraid you would hate me.”

 

The tone in which she said that broke her heart. “I could never hate you, Charlotte. I often wondered the same about you, and if you were even alive. But part of me was certain you lacked hatred towards me, because you're the kindest person I've ever met.”

 

The spy’s face reddened. “I don't know about that... You're exaggerating.”

 

“I'm not,” Princess replied seriously.

 

Ange sighed. “So you don't regret it? Being a princess that is.”

 

Princess managed a smile. “Not one bit. If anything, it helped me to better understand the unfairness of the Kingdom and fueled my desire of becoming Queen and bringing down the Wall, just like you wanted to do. Before I knew it, I was invested and fully committed to this borrowed role of a Princess.”

 

“A role that was rightfully earned by you.” Ange smiled at her. “You've become a better Princess that I could ever have hoped to be. I'm proud of you.”

 

Ange had already told her how she thought she was a real Princess. Hearing it twice crushed the doubts she had and validated all those struggling years. She held back tears. “Thank you.”

 

“But don't sell yourself short either,” Princess added. “You've become one of the best spies around. I can't help but be in awe of your skills.”

 

The spy shrugged nonchalantly. “I don't really care about being a spy. I only did it to cross the Wall.”

 

“You say it as if it were easy to become one.” Princess paused, hesitating before resuming. “What do you plan to do after it's over?”

 

“Over?” Ange repeated, confused.

 

“Do you see yourself as a spy for all your life?” Princess elaborated.

 

“...I don't, but I don't imagine quitting anytime soon.”

 

“I guess we both have a long way ahead then,” Princess said as she took Ange's hand. “But I'm glad we're together now to see it through.”

 

Ange smiled and subtly squeezed her hand. A comfortable silent fell in as they both enjoyed each other's presence.

 

“Remember that time in which you sneaked into the kitchen and tried to cook?” Princess was the first to break the peaceful silence.

 

“Where did that come from?” Ange asked, taken aback. “And I've gotten a lot better since then.”

 

“Well,” Princess tried hard to control her laughter, “that time it was a disaster. And it was funny because you insisted you had an inner talent for cooking.”

 

“I was a _child_ ,” Ange said in defense, embarrassed. Princess noted how cute she looked in that moment. “I guess I just wanted to impress you.”

 

“Impress me?” Princess’s heart involuntarily skipped a beat. “What do you mean?”

 

Ange seemed ready to fly out of there with her C-ball. “Nothing. Why did you bring that up?”

 

Princess sighed. “Well...perhaps it was too much of a roundabout way to approach the subject, but whatever you choose to do after, hopefully not a chef,” that earned a playful glare from the spy, “I...I just have a small, selfish request.”

 

The first few months after the Wall was raised and she started life as an impostor, going to sleep usually meant haunting nightmares. Scenarios in which people found out she was a traitor, scenarios in which she collapsed from the pressure, but the most recurrent nightmare was from the day of the revolution. From the day in which she just helplessly watched her friend fall and be plunged into a living hell. Each time she tried to reach out, each time she tried to jump after her, at first, the soldiers behind her would grab and drag her away, and as the days went by, the soldiers gave form to the royal family and politicians. No matter what, she could never save her. She was always dragged back, no matter how much she struggled and yelled.

 

If it weren't for the fact that they shared the same face, would she have forgotten how she looked like after all those years?

 

Ange raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” She prompted when Princess’s gaze wandered off.

 

Princess felt her pulse quicken. She leaned into Ange’s shoulder, gripping her arm. “Don’t leave my side.”

 

It was an unrealistic request. None of them knew what the future had in store for them. They could be torn apart again. One of them could die. In the current state of the country, in the current roles they played, nothing was for certain.

 

Princess didn't care at the moment. Being so close to Ange, feeling her chest rise and fall, hearing her breathing and the subtle way it seemed to hitch at her words, it was the closest she ever felt at _home._

 

“I won't,” Ange answered, firm with conviction. She fixed the blanket that was falling off Princess's shoulder with such tender care that Princess just _lost_ it. She wrapped her arms around the spy and let the tears flow, years of stress and struggles streaming down her face.

 

Ange gently hugged back, her silence a reassuring comfort.

 

“Can I...stay like this for a while?” Princess softly asked between small sobs, gradually calming down.

 

“Of course,” the spy replied.

 

Princess closed her eyes, the steady beating of Ange's heart serving as a form of lullaby.

 

“You're so warm,” she whispered before everything faded to black.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Princess was harshly woken up by a high-pitched scream.

 

“Princess?!?”

 

Beatrice was standing at the end of the bed, a shell-shocked expression on her face.

 

“What is it, Beato? It's time for school?” Princess groggily followed the direction of Beatrice’s widened eyes and suddenly realized she was holding onto someone. That someone was Ange.

 

“Ah…” Princess said as a blush crept into her face, sitting up. Ange looked just as flustered.

 

Oh boy.

 

Beatrice moved her lips, trying to articulate some kind of sentence as she moved her eyes back and forth between them.

 

“I-I... I'm gonna go get breakfast!” Beato announced nervously, practically running away from the room. She was also a blushing mess.

 

An awkward silence befell among them as they stayed sitting in bed.  

 

Princess bursted out laughing, surprising them both. The awkwardness dissipated as Ange soon joined in, albeit in a more controlled and quieter way.

 

“Beato’s imagination must be running wild right now,” Princess said after calming down. “Don’t worry, I’ll come up with a believable excuse after.”

 

“She’ll probably believe you. She trusts you wholeheartedly,” Ange said.

 

“She does.” Princess agreed fondly.

 

“So, what happened last night?” Princess asked.

 

“You fell asleep, so I brought you to your room,” Ange explained.

 

Princess tilted her head. “But then...Why did you stay?”

 

The spy's face reddened. “Well, I tried to leave, but you wouldn't let go of me. So basically, I was trapped.”

 

The blonde released a short laugh as soon as she imagined herself holding onto Ange for dear life. It was a bit embarrassing to think about too.

 

While she was growing up, romance was not one of her priorities, even if it was often encouraged and served as a grim reminder that someday she would need to get married and produce a heir. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down her spine.

 

When she first met up with Ange after those ten long years, she felt puzzled. Of course, she was beyond happy to finally be reunited again, but among that feeling, _something_ else was nestled there. A strange pull, a foreign dizziness and excitement, which only increased as they spent more time together.

 

The people around her described it as _love._ As _romantic_ love. Princess wondered if that was her case, if she wasn't just mixing it up with years of longing and devoted friendship, after all, being in love was an unknown concept for her.

 

“Besides,” Ange added, interrupting her inner conflict. “You told me to don't leave your side, right?”

 

Princess looked back at her, at that rare smile and gentle eyes, and her heart started hammering as her face seemed to caught on fire.

 

Those years of controlling her emotions paid off as she quickly regained her composure and smiled back. “Thank you, Charlotte.”

 

They parted ways after that to get ready for school. A brief panic rose up in her chest as she saw the spy walking away, as if she would never see her again.  But said fear was quickly extinguished as she came to a realization; probably the reason why she couldn’t sleep that night.

 

She smiled. She was sure of it now.

 

She fell in love with Ange.


End file.
